Basic alcoholism service units now exist in Yellowstone County although there exist marked gaps in service coordination. The fragmentation of the present referral network tends to lend the present nonfunctional. Service needs that must be addressed are: emergency care, therapeutic inpatient counseling, outpatient counseling and follow-up. This project proposal is requesting funding for the development of an integrated referral network providing continuity of care for the alcoholic entering the system at the hospital level. Our objectives are two fold: 1) to develop an integrated referral process within a two-month period; 2) to reduce the rate of recidivism of patients entering the alcoholism program within the psychiatric unit by 50% in two years. Major emphasis of this project will be services including: initial interviews, individual treatment plans, exposure to therapy referral to services and extended follow-up. In addition to providing these services, an evaluation procedure will be developed to measure program cost benefits and effectiveness.